Numerous mechanisms have preformed fittings to ensure tightness between a cylindrical rod and a bore in which the rod is disposed, the seal being static if the rod and the bore are stationary, or dynamic if the rod and the bore are driven in a relative movement.
The fitting can be mounted in a groove hollowed in the cylindrical rod or in a peripheral groove hollowed in the wall of the bore. In this case, if the fitting is circular, the mounting of the fitting is called "cylindrical."
Extraction of such a preformed fitting without deterioration of it is a problem that has been poorly managed so far. It is generally done with use of non specific tools such as pliers, spatulas or hooks, the use of which runs the risk of damaging the fitting to the point that it is no longer usable. Use of these tools also risks scoring the inner wall of the bore.
Tools used presently for extraction of fittings are poorly adapted to the situation in which the bore is very small, on the order of a centimeter, and to conditions in which the groove that contains the fitting is not very accessible because it is relatively remote from the end. In addition, these tools require manual manipulation near the end of the bore, and in certain cases, this is not possible because of environmental conditions, e.g. temperature, pressure, corrosive atmosphere, dangerous radiation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a specific tool for the extraction of preformed fittings from a peripheral groove without risk of damaging them or scoring the inner wall of the cavity in which the groove is hollowed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for the extraction of fittings that allows operation at some distance from the end of the bore, when environmental conditions do not allow access to said end.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool for the extraction of preformed fittings from a peripheral groove hollowed in the wall of a cavity, even when accessibility of the groove is made difficult by the diameter or the length of the cavity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool capable of a rapid rate of operation, which can be automated in the case of numerous repetitive operations.